nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Staff occupations
Staff occupations are different positions/jobs for different members of the Nitrome staff. Level builders Level builders are staff members who create levels and use the game elements to create challenging gameplay. History Although Nitrome advertises level builders and includes them in their jobs section, they are not included in the credits of Nitrome games, although they have been at Nitrome since 2004. Job description "As a level builder you will be primarily responsible for building levels for games we have in development at Nitrome. This task will involve supporting the games artists and programmers in building some of the levels for games that are in development or you may be given the task of building further levels for an existing game to extend the franchise. Further to level building you likely will get asked to assist in other tasks related to maintaining and supporting the Nitrome games, the Nitrome website and it's community. Such tasks could include updating editorial, monitoring and responding to community activity, testing games and contributing to game ideas. We require that a level builder has the following skills: You will be expected to share duties within the games you develop such as level building, testing and producing licensing builds of games. Your programming duties will include work on both existing Nitrome i.p.'s as well as new game ideas that you will get the opportunity to contribute to." Web developers Web developers are staff members whose job is to update and maintain the Nitrome website. History Website developers design and maintain the Nitrome website. They are also in charge of choosing the advertisements displayed on the website. Nitrome currently have two website developers. List of website developers *Jack *Tom McQuillan Job description "As a web developer you would be responsible for maintaining and building new areas of the Nitrome site as well as other sites relating to Nitromes games. There is no game development involved but the site is intended to be an extention of the games so this is a very creative role building both technically challenging and entertaining elements. As many of the elements will directly tie with the games that are built you will have to work closely with the game programmers and artists." Game artists Game artists provide the artwork needed to make Nitrome games. History Mat Annal was the first game artist. Since then, Nitrome has had several other game artists. List of game artists * Simon Hunter * Mat Annal * Jon Annal * Markus Heinel * Jay Smith * Martin Wörister * Stefan Ahlin * Giuseppe Longo * Helm Job description "As a pixel games artist you will work closely with the games programmers and web developers to provide pixel based artwork for the games and assets the site and anything Nitrome related. You will share duties within the games you develop such as level building and testing. Your duties will include work on both existing Nitrome i.p.'s as well as new game ideas that you will get oppertunity to contribute to." Flash programmers Flash programmers are staff members whose jobs are to program Flash Nitrome games. History Nitrome's first programmers was one of its founders, Heather Stancliffe. Since 2004, Nitrome has had several different programmers for flash games. It is the most frequently changed position on the Nitrome staff. List of programmers * Heather Stancliffe * Chris Burt-Brown * Aaron Steed * Carl Trelfa * Andrew Gardner * Stuart Small * Ignat Zuk * John Kennedy * Luis Romero * Stuart Allen * Romain Macré * Arthur Guibert * Marcin Zemblowski Job description "As a flash programmer you will be required to program games in the flash environment collaborating with the primarily the artists but also sometimes the iphone programmers and web developers. You will be expected to share duties within the games you develop such as level building, testing and producing licensing builds of games. Your programming duties will include work on both existing Nitrome i.p.'s as well as new game ideas that you will get the opportunity to contribute to." iPhone programmers iPhone programmers are staff members whose job is to program iOS Nitrome games. History Nitrome has released the iPhone games Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage and Nitrome Touchy, Nitrome Touchy being a Brass Monkey application. There have been iPhone programmers working at Nitrome since Super Feed Me in late 2009. Job description "As an iphone/idevice programmer you will be responsible for programming games in that format collaborating with primarily the artists but also sometimes the flash programmers and web developers. Projects will include iphone versions (not direct ports) of some of our classic games that are suited to the touch screen format. You may also get opportunity to develop new Nitrome i.p.'s that are built around ideas we have for the format using it's unique properties such as the giroscopes, accelerometers, camera, microphone, and multitouch producing games that are not possible in the browser format." Musicians Musicians are members of the Nitrome staff that compose and usually record the music for Nitrome games. History Nitrome has had two previous musicians: Lee Nicklen and Dave Cowen. Lee Nicklen did the music from Hot Air to Worm Food, and Dave Cowen has done the music for Ribbit onward. Dave Cowen is the current Nitrome musician. Nitrome chooses their musicians for long periods of time. Lee Nicklen did all Nitrome music for four years, and Dave Cowen has been doing it for four years as well. List of musicians *Lee Nicklen *Dave Cowen *William Bard Testers Testers are people who test out Nitrome games before they are released, primarily to search for any bugs or glitches. Those referred to here have been credited in the Nitrome games they have tested. History Nitrome has used testers in all of their games . Testers have only been credited in Nitrome's early games, including Hot Air, Sandman, Chick Flick, Roly Poly, Feed Me and Tanked Up. Testers have also been credited on Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage. List of testers :Main article: Beta testers Category:Nitrome staff Category:Job characters